Those Were The Days
by MissJinnyExstead
Summary: Imagine you were Jinny..a teenage mom with no help from the father. Now he wants custody. What would you do?


1It's January 5th, 1979. All the students from West San Francisco High School had just returned from Christmas vacation. Jinny Exstead is a 15 year old freshman. Her best friend, Magda Ramirez, is a 16 year old freshman. Then there was their good friend Candace DeLorenzo who is a 15 year old freshman. Her boyfriend, Nate Basso, is a 16 year old sophomore. Jinny's boyfriend, Jack, is the star quarterback for West San Francisco. He is a 17 year old senior. Stacey Reynolds, a 16 year old junior, is trying her best to keep Jack from Jinny so she can have Jack all to herself. It is now lunchtime and the group is trying to find a table to sit at and eat.

Jinny- So Mag, how was your Christmas?  
Magda- Boring. Lily of course stole every single piece of clothing that I got.  
Jinny- Hey at least you get clothes. I know my mom means to but she doesn't go Christmas shopping. My Dad does but he doesn't know anything about clothes.  
Magda- Yeah. Your mom will come around.  
Jinny- I hope so. So CD, what about you?  
CD- Giggles from Nate kissing her ear Oh what did you say?  
Jinny- What did you get for Christmas?  
CD- Shows her wrist Nate gave it to me.  
Magda- Wow .. that's gorgeous!  
CD- Isn't it? Then got back to what Nate and her were doing   
Jack-Sits at table Hey guys. May I join you?  
Magda- Sure Jack.  
Jack- Thanks. So how's my Jinny girl today? He said and tried to kiss her  
Jinny- Pulls away Not in front of them.   
Jack- Felt hurt but understood Ok. I will see you guys later then. Left  
Magda- What's the matter with you?  
Jinny- Nothing why?  
Magda- You keep trying to push Jack away from you?  
Jinny- I just don't like him kissing me in front of you guys.  
Magda- Oh please get real. Look at these two. Points to CD and Nate daydreaming about making out  
Jinny- Good point. It's just .. never mind.  
Magda- What?  
Stacy- Yeah what? I would certainly like to know.  
Jinny- Go away Stacy. Isn't there an ambulance waiting for you to chase it?  
Stacy- Oh I am chasing something. Just not an ambulance.  
Magda- Would you mind getting lost?  
Stacy- I have other places to go anyway.  
Jinny- Like going to get a lobotomy?  
Stacy- Very funny. I bet you won't find this funny. Shows wrist  
Jinny- Any reason why I should care?  
Stacy- No but I will let you guess who gave it to me. Walks away  
Jinny- That slut!  
Magda- Calm down. You aren't sure it was Jack who gave her the bracelet.  
Jinny- Maybe I should break up with him and just let Stacy have him.  
Magda- You are actually going to let that beast win?  
Jinny- I guess so. He is going to dump me anyway after I tell him. Magda- Tell him what?  
Jinny- I'll tell you when you come over tonight.  
Magda- Okay.

The rest of the day went alright. Stacy spent the rest of the day showing off her bracelet from "Jack". Magda came home from school with Jinny. It was 6 o'clock and time for dinner. Casey kept staring at Magda. He has had a crush on her since she was in 7th grade. Jinny found it rather funny. John Sr. and John Jr. of course talked about guns and stuff. Jinny's mother did not join them for dinner. She ate in her room. After dinner Jinny and Magda went into her bedroom to talk.

Magda- Alright now what is it that you want to tell me?  
Jinny- Well...wait a minute. Gets up and opens the door. John Jr. stood there Get out of my doorway John.  
John Jr.- Fine. I didn't want to listen to your girl stuff anyway! Storms downstairs  
Jinny- Slams door Well that takes care of him.  
Magda- Alright. Would you please tell me already? I am dying!  
Jinny- Okay. Now I am not certain but I think I am pregnant.  
Magda- What? Oh my God! You are only 15 years old!  
Jinny- Yeah tell that to my biological clock.  
Magda- Is it Jack's?  
Jinny- Of course it is Jack's! Who else would it be?  
Magda- You're right. I'm sorry.  
Jinny- It's ok.   
Magda- You said you aren't sure?  
Jinny- No I'm not. I know that I am 2 weeks late.  
Magda- Well that can be from stress. Have you bought a test?  
Jinny- Yeah. Gets her book bag and pulls out the test I stole it from a drug store two days ago.  
Magda- Why did you steal it?  
Jinny- I didn't actually want people seeing me buy that thing.  
Magda- True.  
Jinny- Plus I left money and a note. I even left a tip so I didn't do anything wrong.   
Magda- Ok I believe you. When are you going to take it.  
Jinny- Well I will go into the bathroom now. Will you keep a lookout?  
Magda- Sure.  
Jinny did her thing in the bathroom and she came out and Magda ran into Jinny's bedroom after Jinny.  
Jinny- Ok now it says to wait 2 minutes. Sets alarm clock for 2 minutes from then 1 minute has already passed  
Magda- Why do they make people wait for these things?  
Jinny- Cause if you don't they won't be accurate.  
Magda- They aren't totally accurate anyway.  
Jinny- Yes they are. See it says on the box 100 accurate.  
Magda- Not all sticks are-- Alarm clock goes off  
Jinny- Well, I guess it is ready.  
Magda- Yeah I guess so.  
Jinny- You go over.  
Magda- ME? No way, you go. Jinny- Fine. Went over to the test It is negative.  
Magda- Big sigh Wow thank god.  
Jinny- Sigh Yeah, thank god.  
Magda- What's wrong?  
Jinny- Nothing. Nothing at all.


End file.
